los pinguinos de madagascar: el regreso de DUBOIS
by super girl wolf phantom
Summary: 6 meses después de derrotar a DAVE, el regreso de un viejo enemigo regresa para ¿vengarse?, pero esta vez los pinguinos y los integrantes del circo (todos los personajes de madagascar 3), tendrán una ayuda extra, de parte de Ráfaga Polar...Conoceremos mas de la infancia de los pinguinos y los integrante de ráfaga polar. (por favor manden sus ideas para los flashback).
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Los pinguinos de madagascar.

**El regreso de dubois.**

**prologo**

6 meses despues de derrotar a Dave, los integrantes del circo, estaban dando un espectaculo en san francisco. Kowalski se preguntaba si veria de nuevo a Eva.

Kowalski: eva! Como te extraño.

Skipper: ya deja de ser tan lloron, kowalski.

Cabo: ¿skipper, crees que rafaga polar este en otra mision?

Skipper: seguro que si,….kowalski ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que rafaga polar este en otra mision?

Kowalski: (haciendo los calculos) un 98% posible,señor.

Skipper: vaya, clasificado debe estar ocupado.

**En cuartel general de la rafaga polar (NW).**

Eva: señor, resivimos una señal extraña serca del continente africano.

Clasificado: muestrala!

Eva mostro la extraña señal, y la amplio mas, para que el equipo viera lo que estaba sucediendo. Una vez puesta la imagen, no sabian quien era, hasta que eva supo quien era, era chantel dubois. Los miembros de rafaga polar, tenia mas o menos un contacto con los pinguinos, eva era la que se comunicaba con Kowalski, pero no se habian hablando durante mucho tiempo, pero el le habia contado sobre dubois.

Eva: al parecer, se trata de chatel dubois.

Clasificado: ¿Qué informacion tenemos de ella?

Eva: ella es ex oficial de control de animales y nuestras investigaciones dicen que amenazo a los animales de un circo, llamado zaragoza, donde estan los pinguinos de la otra vez.

Clasificado: Motaña, prepara el jet, mecha corta armas.

Alguien mas estaba con ellos,solo que no se habian dando cuenta de su presencia, resulto que era una cachorra de lobo, se parecia mucho a clasificado, la unica diferencia es que tenia un pequeño arete en la oreja izquierda, que en realidad era un rastreador y su pelaje era blanco en su lomo y nariz, todo lo demas era gris.

¿?: ¿Puedo ir tambien?

Clasificado: lo siento! Pero aun no estas lista…

¿?: owww por favor papa (haciendo la carita mas tierna que podia)(ya saben casi como la del gato con botas XD)

Montaña estaba encantado con la hija de clasificado, aunque aun no podia creer que era su hija, pues su jefe no hablaba mucho de du familia.

Clasificado: tu sabes que es peligroso.

¿?: ya soy lo suficientemente grande (haciendo puchero que a montaña le parecio lindo).

Clasificado: lo se, pero no quiero que salgas lastimada….

¿?: clasificado!, deja que cristal valla contigo, creo que le servira de entrenamiento y puede aprender a ser una buena lider.

Clasificado: ¿de que estas hablando Alaska?

Alaska es la esposa de clasificado y la madre de cristal,asi es como se llamaba la cachorra, que trataba de convencer a su padre. Su madre era una loba totalmente gris, con apenas un poco de blanco en las orejas.

Alaska: si, ademas si no mal recuerdo Cristal, me recuerda a alguien….(sonrisa traviesa).

Clasificado: (avergonzado) bien, dejare que vallas.

Cristal: genial….

Alaska: pensandolo bien, ire yo tambien…

Clasificado: ¿Qué?!

Alaska: un poco de accion no me haria daño.

Clasificado: bien, entonces vamos.

Los ahora 6 integrantes de rafaga polar, subieron al jet, para dirijirse a San Francisco.


	2. Chapter 2 misión circense

Los pingüinos de Madagascar.

**El regreso de Dubois.**

**MISION CIRSENCE.**

El equipo de ráfaga polar sobrevolaba cerca del circo Zaragoza. Cristal veía todo desde una ventana, estaba asombrada por lo grande que era, solo sabía que estaban ahí por una misión, pero no sabía cuán difícil podría ser.

Cristal: wow! Es enorme!

Clasificado: aquí será la misión.

Cristal: Genial!

El jet bajo al lugar de camuflaje, donde había unos grandes arbustos. Los animales del circo no se habían percatado de sus "invitados", pues estaban a mitad del show, pero los pingüinos escucharon el ruido, así que salieron a ver qué es lo que pasaba.

Skipper: ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

Kawasaki: hay que averiguarlo.

Su sorpresa fue más grande cuando reconocieron el jet y a quien pertenecía. El equipo de ráfaga polar bajo, primero fue clasificado, quien inspeccionaba el lugar con la mirada, luego fue Eva, mecha corta, montaña y al último Alaska y Cristal.

Skipper: ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? (con algo de disgusto de ver a Clasificado).

Kawasaki: me parece que están en una misión que nos involucra.

Montaña saludo a Cabo, abrazándolo, Clasificado tosió falsamente para llamar la atención del oso polar.

Skipper: ¿A qué se debe esta visita Clasificado?

Clasificado: estamos en una misión que los involucra, no solo a ustedes sino a todos de este circo.

Alaska se acercó, no conocía bien a los pingüinos, pero si no fuera por uno de ellos, ninguno de su equipo incluyendo a su esposo estaría allí. Cristal se porto tímida, pues no le gustaban los extraños, se ocultaba detrás de su mama.

Alaska: ¿Ustedes deben de ser los que vencieron a Dave?

Skipper: ¿y tú eres?

Alaska: …Mi nombre es Alaska y soy la esposa de Clasificado….

Skipper: vaya no creí que Clasificado, haya escogido a una dama tan hermosa.

Alaska: (roja) me alagas…..y ella es nuestra hija Cristal.

Skipper: …es la pequeña que se esconde detrás de ti.

Cristal se asomo un poco, tenía un gran parecido a Clasificado, en especial por el color de sus ojos. Su mama le indico que se acercará, que ellos no le harían ningún daño.

Cabo: oww, es tan linda!

Skipper: nos decías sobre esa misión, Clasificado.

Clasificado: la misión se trata de una humana con el nombre de Chantel Dubois.

Cabo: ¿Dubois?! (Asustado)

Clasificado: parece que la conocen perfectamente.

Skipper: pues sí, si la conocemos.

Clasificado: entonces no les importara que hagamos un interrogatorio.

Kawasaki: no creo que haya problema.

Skipper: por mi está bien.

Alaska: ¿podemos entrar?

Skipper: si adelante.

Alaska, Eva y Cristal entraron primero y luego los demás. Cristal estaba asombrada, aunque le gustaría ver el show, pero en este momento ninguna distracción.

Los animales del circo esperaban que salieran los humanos, para irse a descansar, pero uno de los pingüinos los detuvo, era cabo quien les dijo sobre sus invitados. Todos al escuchar sobre ráfaga polar al principio no le creyeron al pequeño pingüino, pero los demás pingüinos interfirieron afirmando que era cierto. No tuvieron otra más que hacerles caso.

Gia: ¿A que se refieren con interrogatorio?

Alex: ni idea, pero algo traman las monjas.

Marty: creo que es cierto lo que dicen.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde ráfaga polar esperaba, todos no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos, era realmente cierto lo que decía el pequeño pingüino cabo.

Cabo: ellos son ráfaga polar.

Vitaly como era desconfiado empezó a sospechar, así que se acercó y pregunto quién era el líder. El tigre se dio cuenta que clasificado indico que era el líder, todos ahogaron un grito, pero el lobo se mantenía firme ante la mirada acusadora del tigre.

Vitaly: ¿Qué clase de interrogatorio?

Clasificado: yo y mi equipo, queremos saber más sobre Chantel Dubois. (Firme).

Todos quedaron mudos, sabían sobre ella, fue complicado escapar de ella y luego vencerla. Así que aceptaron el interrogatorio de ráfaga polar. El interrogatorio empezó, clasificado hacia las preguntas mientras que Alaska anotaba las respuestas, los demás miembros de ráfaga polar solo vigilaban y esperaban a que terminara el interrogatorio.

La integrante más joven estaba aburrida, solo podía ver a sus padres trabajar cada 15 minutos bostezaba. Alaska se dio cuenta que su hija estaba muy aburrida, decidió que debía distraerse con algo.

Alaska: Cariño, ¿podrías averiguar si hay alguna pista? Con montaña y mecha corta.

Cristal: (ojos iluminándose) si, mama…..vamos chicos!

Los mencionados siguieron a la hija de su jefe, debían de cuidarla aunque parecía que no lo necesitaba, porque ella buscaba por su propia cuenta, pero de todos modos sería una buena forma de conocerla y convivir con ella.

Los pingüinos vieron que Cristal había salido donde estaba el interrogatorio, como corría a cuatro patas, seguida por montaña cargando a mecha corta. Los siguieron para que no hiciera algún desastre la cachorra.

Llegaron a donde se encontraba Cristal con mecha corta y montaña que le ayudaban a buscar alguna evidencia. Skipper tenía curiosidad si la hija de clasificado era igual a él en comportamiento, aunque clasificado había cambiado un poco en permitir a los pingüinos en estar en la misión.

Skipper: ¿Qué estas buscando pequeña?

Cristal: estamos buscando alguna evidencia, debe haber algo que Dubois dejo aquí, pero no encuentro aun nada, ni ellos (refiriéndose a montaña y mecha corta)

Skipper ya no dudaba que la cachorra era más flexible a tener ayuda extra. Cabo tomo la iniciativa de preguntarle, si aceptaba ayuda.

Cabo: ¿podemos ayudarte?

Cristal: ¿ayudarme?...oh si, pueden ayudarme.

Skipper: muy bien...sepárense, ahora.

Todos se separaron, cristal se divertía mucho, porque así podría entrenar sus habilidades. Pero un peligro asechaba afuera, que nadie había detectado aun.

**En el interrogatorio**

Era el turno de Alex, a quien consideraban victima principal, por el relato que les estaba contando.

Alaska: Alex el león.

Clasificado: ¿Dónde ocurrió el incidente de Dubois?

Alex: fue en Montecarlo, hace 2 años.

Clasificado: ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió allí?

Alex: Pues mis amigos y yo fuimos a Montecarlo para ver a los pingüinos y hacer que nos llevaran de nuevo al zoo de Nueva York. Desde ahí ocurrió el incidente, nos persiguió hasta llegar a nueva york.

Clasificado: ¿Cuál fue el lugar del incidente?

Alex: me parece que en un casino.

Alaska: ahora que lo recuerdo en Montecarlo hubo un incendio de auto y daño a un negocio, salió en el periódico.

Clasificado: última pregunta ¿Qué es lo que quería de ti Dubois exactamente?, porque varios de tus amigos dijeron que los perseguían por irrumpir en el casino.

Alex: más bien ella quería o quiere no sé exactamente, mi cabeza.

Alaska: oh dios!

Clasificado: esto es peor que el incidente de ese demente pulpo.

Alaska: no te preocupes Alex, la atraparemos y la llevaremos ante la justicia.

Alaska le daba apoyo maternal, eso es lo que pudo percibir Alex en la mirada verde de la loba.

Alex: ammm gracias, supongo.

**Fuera del interrogatorio (afuera del circo)**

Rico había encontrado algo realmente extraño, unas huellas humanas casi conocidas, cristal las siguió, pero presintió el peligro y por instinto empezó a gruñir.

Skipper: ¿Qué sucede?

Cristal: siento que aquí hay alguien.

El peligro estaba detrás de otros arbustos lejos de donde estaba el jet, cuando cristal se volteo para decirles a los pingüinos y a sus dos acompañantes que regresaran avisarles a sus padres y a Eva, una mano la agarro como cuando su madre la agarraba para ir a la cama o bañarse.

Todos los presentes vieron lo que estaba ocurriendo, los pingüinos se asomaron para ver, mientras montaña y mecha corta se escondían de otra manera. Vieron que la que atrapo a cristal, era DUBOIS, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

Cabo: chispitas!

Skipper: silencio cabo!

Cristal: suéltame! Suéltame!

Chantel Dubois: no te preocupes pequeña, tengo planes para ti.

Cristal la veía asustada, tenía sus orejas gachas, no podía soltarse del agarre hasta que la pusieron o más bien la aventaron a una jaula fría. Montaña estaba en shock al igual que mecha corta y los pingüinos, no tuvieron otra más que avisarles a los demás tanto a los padres de Cristal como a Eva.


	3. Chapter 3 el secuestro

Los pingüinos de Madagascar.

**El regreso de Dubois.**

**El secuestro.**

Los pingüinos se deslizaban seguidos por montaña y mecha corta quien lo cargaba, llegaron a donde estaba el interrogatorio, Alex ya había salido, Eva revisaba si no faltaba alguien.

Alaska: ¿alguien falta?

Eva: solo los pingüinos.

Montaña entro apresurado junto con los pingüinos y mecha corta. Los presentes se sentían aliviados de encontrarlos.

Clasificado: ahí están, ¿Dónde estaban?

Alaska: creo que ya podemos empezar el interrogatorio.

Cabo: no venimos por eso.

Alaska: y ¿entonces?

Skipper: como se los puedo decir sin que ninguno de los se altere.

Clasificado: ya dinos ¿Qué caninos está pasando?

Cabo: secuestraron a cristal.

Alaska: ¿Qué?!

Clasificado: expliquen que paso…pero sin bromas.

Skipper: bien, su hija estaba buscando pistas y pues le estábamos ayudando….encontramos huellas humanas y afuera fue donde la secuestraron.

Clasificado: sabía que no era buena idea traerla, pero alguien me convenció de hacerlo…

Alaska: estás diciendo ¿Que es mi culpa?

Clasificado: pues quien tuvo esa gran idea…. ¿eh?

Alaska: si, yo la tuve….te convencí porque sería la única manera que Cristi (**así le dicen de cariño a Cristal**) conviviera contigo….no te ve, aduras penas si vas a sus eventos escolares! (**Si, supongo que ráfaga polar tiene escuelas XD)**

Clasificado: sabes que estoy ocupado!

Alaska: ah, y por eso dejas a tu hija desesperanzada, cuando quiere presentarte a sus amigos!

Skipper: ok esto se está poniendo incomodo.

Alaska: yo voy a salvar a mi hija, con tecnología o no y espero que hagas lo mismo.

Clasificado: …..está bien, lo lamento…

Alaska: …..entonces vamos, no me quiero imaginar que le estarán haciendo a mi pequeña…. ¿Cuál es el plan?

Skipper: el plan es seguir a los secuestradores, seguramente aun están afuera.

Un ruido de un motor los alerto a todos, eso significaba que aun no se iba Dubois. Alaska fue hacia la salida seguida de los demás, todos vieron que los secuestradores metían una jaula y dentro de esa jaula estaba Cristal!, cuando cerraron las puertas de la camioneta, cristal empezó a rasguñar el vidrio.

Cristal: mama! Papa! Auxilioooo!

Alaska: Cristal!

La camioneta arranco y esta se alejaba más de su alcance, era demasiado tarde ¿oh no?

Clasificado: ¡¿otro mejor plan?!

Alaska: el rastreador que tiene cristal, con el podemos encontrarla sin ningún problema.

Skipper: ¿Es el mismo rastreador que nos pusiste a nosotros?

Clasificado: no, no este es diferente.

Los pingüinos y ráfaga polar subieron al jet, pero este tenía una diferencia parecía más actualizado que el otro.

Skipper: valla, este jet es más moderno.

Clasificado: si, si….no intenten los mismo que la otra vez y aun me deben

18, 000,000 de dólares.

Skipper: ¿es cierto lo que dice?

Alaska: totalmente cierto.

Skipper: aun me pregunto ¿cómo es que consiguieron toda esta tecnología?

Alaska: ni creas que te lo diré, es sumamente secreto.

Cabo: otra pregunta ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Alaska: te refieres a todos nosotros o solo a mí y ha clasificado.

Cabo: ammm si, las dos cosas.

Alaska: bueno nos conocimos desde que éramos unos cachorros.

**Flashback**

**En una reserva en Canadá unos lobos habían presenciado el nacimiento de una camada de lobitos, en esta camada se encontraba Alaska.**

**8 semanas después, esta cachorrita fue trasladada a otra reserva en Londres. Allí en su estadía conoció a Clasificado, en ese momento se hicieron amigos y luego conocieron a Montaña, Eva y Mecha corta.**

**Después de algunos años ya eran parte de Ráfaga polar.**

**Fin flashback**

Alaska: y así fue como nos conocimos.

Clasificado: Eva intenta buscar la señal de Cristal.

Eva: si.

**Muy muy lejos de allí.**

Una camioneta gris andaba por la carretera transitada. El conducto era Dubois, quien conducía lo más tranquila que podía, planeaba vengarse del león que la había derrotado y humillado enfrente de todo mundo.

Pero su captura actual es una peculiar cachorra de lobo, que según habían desaparecido hace mucho o se habían ido alguna parte al que no buscaría.

Atrás estaban los cómplices que vigilaban la jaula en la que estaba Cristal, quien gemía triste. Ella veía por donde pasaban, se dio cuenta que habían pasado por una estación de policía, tuvo la idea de llamar la atención ladrando, pero sus ladridos apenas fueron audible. Sus intentos no fueron tan efectivos, así que se acostó encogida y se quedo dormida, pero una luz roja que hacia ruido de 'bip' 'bip' eso indicaba que el rastreador se activo que lo tenía en la oreja izquierda.

**En el jet**

Eva: señor…..recibimos una señal.

Clasificado: ¿Es de Cristal?

Eva: Así es….es ella.

Alaska: oh gracias! (aliviada) ¿Dónde está?

Eva: En Michigan….cerca de Canadá.

Clasificado: eso significa que….

Alaska: está cerca de mi viejo hogar…


	4. Chapter 4 el rescate

Los pingüinos de Madagascar.

**El regreso de Dubois.**

**El rescate.**

Habían encontrado por fin la señal de cristal, debían de seguir esa señal y rápido nadie se imaginaba que le estará haciendo Dubois a Cristal. Debían de idear un plan para que no sean atrapados o tal vez si….

Clasificado: entonces vamos para alla.

Alaska: espera! Y ¿si es una trampa?

Clasificado: tienes razón, hay que ver las posibilidades de no caer en la trampa.

Skipper: ¿Por qué dices que es una trampa?

Alaska: solo lo presiento….lo hice cuando los atraparon a ustedes y a los demás.

Cabo: y no nos habíamos conocido.

Alaska: es verdad, solo supe que llegarían testigos sobre un secuestro por parte de Dave.

Kowalski: hasta ahora que tuviste oportunidad de conocernos.

Alaska: si y me agradaron cuando los conocí por fin en persona.

Skipper: Kowalski opciones de plan de rescate.

Kowalski: la única forma es que uno de los dos equipos valla en busca de Cristal mientras los otros los cubren.

Alaska: es buena idea, me gustaría que ustedes vayan a rescatar a Cristal de esa jaula.

Skipper: ¿Qué pasa si en verdad es una trampa?

Alaska: tendremos que ver la forma de escapar, pero ahorita mi única prioridad es mi hija.

**En Michigan.**

Dubois había llegado a una casa abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad, nadie sospecharía de lo que estaba planeando, nadie excepto Cristal que la miraba con odio puro y con unas ganas de morderla.

Los secuaces de Dubois bajaron la jaula, Cristal intentaba escapar mordiendo apenas los pantalones de esos secuaces y luego intento morder las barras de metal que la contenían.

Cristal: puaj! Sabe peor que la comida para perro.

Cristal vio que se la llevaban dentro de esa casa, por un momento el ambiente se le hacía familiar, por el olor de bosque y tranquilidad, cuando entro el lugar era mucho más de miedo. Su jaula la pusieron sobre unas cajas a una altura y que sería imposible empujar si no querías romperte la nariz.

Cristal: espero que mis padres encuentren la forma de rescatarme.

Dubois se acerco a la jaula para ver bien a su "victima", por instinto cristal empezó a gruñir lo más amenazante que podía, pues esa mujer que la tenia atrapada olía a maldad pura.

Dubois: sin duda eres valiente pequeña, cuando lleguen tus padres por ti….los obligare a guiarme a león y después los pondré en mi colección.

La malvada mujer se fue con un aire de suficiencia, dejando a cristal totalmente asustada, no podía creer que ese era su malvado plan, supuso que era una trampa.

Cristal: no! No! Puede ser!

La noche estaba en su punto, la luna estaba llena lo cual Clasificado y Alaska debían mantener sus instintos bajo control. El jet bajo a ocultarse lejos de las personas curiosas, todos sabían del plan.

Alaska veía que la única entrada era en el techo, pues había visto anteriormente a unos guardias salir por la puerta principal. Los demás estaban de acuerdo, clasificado conocía mejor a Alaska mejor que nunca. Al estar arriba del techo, mecha corta hizo un hoyo con un laser, montaña logro agarrar esa parte del techo para que no cayera y llamara la atención de los guardias.

Clasificado: ya saben qué hacer.

Todos asintieron, los pingüinos bajaron primero y luego ráfaga polar.

Clasificado: bien, ustedes pingüinos vallan por cristal. Nosotros los cubrimos.

Skipper: hasta que estás de acuerdo en algo, fido.

Clasificado: no es el momento, ni el lugar para discutir, solo vallan,

Clasificado, Eva, Mecha corta y Montaña continuaron explorando el lugar y atacando uno que otro guardia desprevenido. Alaska se quedo ahí y detuvo a los pingüinos que ya se dirigían a donde creían que estaba Cristal.

Alaska: esperen! ¿Les puedo pedir un favor?!

Skipper: por supuesto..

Alaska: si, algo malo nos pasa, prometan que sacaran de aquí a mi única hija.

Cabo: pero no creo que a cristal le agrade la idea.

Alaska: lo sé, ella sabe muy bien de lo que soy capaz de hacer si le pasa algo….y si tengo la oportunidad hare pagar Dubois (con una mirada retadora).

Skipper: entendido!

Alaska se fue corriendo a seguir a los demás, no son antes darles a los pingüinos una sonrisa sincera y de agradecimiento.

Skipper: bien, muchachos, vamos por cristi.

Los pingüinos se deslizaron a donde se encontraban todo tipo de cajas, arriba de una de ellas había una jaula y en esta se escuchaban gruñidos, por alguna razón sabían que era Cristal que hacia esos ruidos.

Cristal estaba harta de estar encerrada ahí, sabía que sus padres iban a caer en una trampa debía ayudarlos, así que de nuevo intento morder los barrotes, pero nada….ideo el último plan, se puso en posición de ataque y fue corriendo hacia la puertita de la jaula, pero alguien ya la había abierto, ese alguien era Rico.

Los pingüinos se sorprendieron de que Cristal había salido de esa forma. Así que antes de que cayera al suelo la sostuvieron de la misma forma que salvaron a Skipper en la Antártida.

Cristal: no me suelten! No me suelten!

La subieron con mucho cuidado, pero cristal no se dio cuenta de eso, pues tenía los ojos cerrados y repetía lo mismo, cabo recordó que Clasificado hizo algo similar, sin duda su hija se parecía mucho a el...

Cabo: aaam..Cristal ya estas a salvo!

Cristal: ¿eh? (Abriendo los ojos).

Skipper: tranquila! Todo está bien.

Cristal: ¿s-son ustedes?

Skipper: pues claro que somos nosotros, ¿Quién creías que éramos?

Cristal: l-lo siento, es que he visto cosas horribles aquí. (Aun acostada y con las orejas gachas).

Skipper: bien, vamos salgamos de aquí!

Los pingüinos bajaron y cristal los siguió detrás. Saltaron la última caja, pero vieron que uno de los guardias se acercaba y se escondieron detrás de la caja. Un ruido tipo gruñido escucharon pero no había nadie más que ellos y cristal, ese ruido volvió a escucharse y se dieron cuenta que provenía del estomago de Cristal, que solo se puso roja.

Cristal: ¿Qué? Tengo hambre.

Skipper: ¿enserio?...Rico dale quesitos.

Cristal: no, no detesto el queso!

Skipper: bien, vamos a la cocina a conseguirle algo a la pequeña carnívora!

Se fueron a la cocina, abrieron el refrigerador y tenía toda variedad de comida hasta un jamón, cristal literalmente babeaba y se relamía la boca, sin dudarlo agarro el jamón y se lo comía celosamente.

Cabo: no la había visto actuar de esa forma.

Kowalski: si mi teoría esta correcta, hoy es luna llena y afecta a los lobos.

Skipper: pero Alaska y Clasificado no se comportaron así y son lobos.

Kowalski: a eso voy, ellos son adultos pueden controlar sus instintos pero Cristal apenas está aprendiendo.

Cristal había dejado algo pues estaba llena, y se tranquilizo mas al ver que aun los guardias no se daban cuenta, aun no, pero sería pronto.

Cabo: ¿ya estas mejor?

Cristal: si, vamos.

La salida era la entrada, ya sabían que Dubois odiaba a toda clase de animales, en la entrada y salida había varios guardias. Debían hacer un plan perfecto para salir de ahí.

Cristal: por cierto ¿Dónde están mis padres?

Los pingüinos se vieron entre sí, no supieron responderle pero no era necesario, cristal ya se había dado cuenta.

Cristal: OH NO! Debemos regresar por ellos!

Cabo: sabemos que estas preocupada, pero debemos salir de aquí.

Cristal: jamás sin ellos!

Skipper: me gusta tu actitud, pero tu madre dijo que te sacáramos de aquí.

Cristal: no!, es que no lo saben, ¡todo esto es una trampa!

Skipper: ¿Qué?!

Kowalski: entonces, Alaska estaba en lo cierto.

Cristal: ¿mi mama les dijo eso?

Skipper: De hecho ella lo dedujo….¿tu como supiste que era una trampa?

Cristal: escuche el plan de Dubois, creo que ella pensó que no la entendería.

Skipper: ¿Cuál es el plan de Dubois?

Cristal: bien, ella obligara a mis padres a guiarla hacia Alex y después los pondrá en su colección y no quiero eso (le estaban saliendo lagrimas).

Cabo: tranquila, tranquila (acariciándola con su aleta).

Skipper: primero hay que salir de aquí, luego venimos con ayuda.

Cristal: bien, si es la única forma.

Su plan es mantener distraídos a los guardias cercanos, mientras que los pingüinos noqueaban a los demás, la única distracción que tenían era cristal o cabo, pero cabo había demostrado mucho anteriormente, así que la distracción fue cristal, que sin ningún temor alguno llamo la atención con su ladrido.

Guardia 1: hey! ¿Tú no eres esa cachorrita?

Cristal solo puso una carita como si estuviera confundida, lo que hizo que el guardia y varios de sus compañeros la persiguieran, pero a pesar de ser pequeña era muy rápida. Cristal se subió a un montículo de cajas y en una pared cerca de ella había una extraña palanca.

Guardia 1: no toques esa palanca, no te haremos daño (inocentemente, acercándose más a cristal).

Cristal más se alejaba del agarre de ese malvado guardia y sin hacerle caso a lo que le había dicho anteriormente jalo la palanca activando una trampa para osos, dejando atrapados a todos los guardias que la perseguían. Bajo de las cajas y solo les gruño.

Cristal: tú hueles a maldad humano. Nunca te voy a ser caso.

Cabo: cristal, vámonos.

Cristal respondió al llamado y corrió hacia los pingüinos, no sin antes quitarle las llaves a uno de los guardias que traía en uno de sus bolsillos.

Guardia 2: hey! Eso es mío!

Cristal llego con los pingüinos que trataban de averiguar cómo salir, pues a rico se le habían acabado los clips.

Cristal: tal vez esto funcione (dejando las llaves en el suelo).

Skipper: muy bien, ahora ¿Cuál es la correcta?

Cristal: es esta (recordando con cual habían abierto).

Agarraron la que sugería cristal y efectivamente era esa, por fin habían salido de ese horrible lugar, ahora a traer refuerzos y rescatar a sus padres, que aun no salían de ahí.


	5. Chapter 5 Encuentro con familia

sLos pingüinos de Madagascar.

**El regreso de Dubois.**

**Encuentro con familia.**

Los pingüinos y cristal salieron de ese lugar, se fueron al bosque. Habían salvado a cristal, pero no tenían ni idea de cómo regresar sin ser atrapados. Skipper debía admitir que cristal era muy agradable, algo tímida en ciertas cosas, pero valiente cuando se trata de una misión.

Skipper: ahora ¿Cómo los vamos a salvar?

Cristal: tengo una idea (corrió hacia el jet).

Los pingüinos la siguieron sin dudar, ella colaboro en su plan anterior, asi que debían devolverle el favor, cabo y cristal se había hecho buenos amigos desde que se conocieron en el circo, tenía casi los mismo gustos.

Kowalski: no me digas ¿que sabes conducir el jet?

Cristal: ¿es una broma? Apenas si alcanzo el teclado.

Un detector del jet apareció y empezó analizar la identidad de cristal. Se abrió la compuerta dejando pasar a cristal y a los pingüinos. Cristal empezó a buscar algo importante y lo encontró en la caja de herramientas, la abrió y agarro las herramientas necesarias.

Skipper: me está gustando a donde va esto.

De nuevo la siguieron y la encontraron enfrente de la camioneta, usada por sus secuestradores. Los pingüinos dedujeron lo que tramaba la cachorra, pues ella veía la camioneta con malicia.

Skipper: no eres tan inocente, después de todo.

Cristal: no me conocen del todo bien (una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su angelical rostro).

Skipper: como sea….Rico desarma esta camioneta.

Rico obedeció a las indicaciones y desarmaba la camioneta junto con cristal que le dio por destruir los sillones a mordidas y rasguños. Al terminar cristal estaba contenta del resultado.

Cristal: bien, así no trataran de huir.

Kowalski: solo hay un problema, aquí hay otra caja de herramientas

Cristal: yo me encargo ((no dejare que escapen))

Cristal agarro el asa de la caja de herramientas y la llevo a donde vio más adecuado y lejos. Puso la caja en el suelo, para empezar a cavar un gran hoyo, al terminar aventó la caja de herramientas al fondo del hoyo, los pingüinos taparon el hoyo, para que nadie sospechara.

Regresaron al jet, para dejar las herramientas. Cristal estaba viendo como localizar a sus padres, lo que encontró fue un artefacto de rayos x que apunto a la casa y buscaba el lugar donde estaban, se encontraban en el segundo piso e inconscientes.

Cristal: Deben ver esto.

Con una de sus patas toco la imagen y la puso enfrente ampliándola mas.

Cabo: es casi igual como los encontré en el submarino de Dave.

Cristal indico a la computadora que hiciera la imagen tridimensional, los pingüinos y la cachorra ahora tenían lentes 3D, los mismos que les habían dado a los pingüinos hace 6 meses.

Cristal: aquí están mis padres y los demás inconscientes. Por lo que veo aquí esta Dubois.

**Dentro de la casa.**

Unos ojos verdes se abrieron poco a poco y luego de sorpresa, quien se había despertado era Alaska. Estaba agitada, no sabía en donde estaba, solo sabía que estaba dentro de una jaula grande y ancha. Volteo a todos lados y vio a sus compañeros dormidos y a su lado estaba clasificado.

Alaska: Despierta! (tratando de despertarlo) Despierta!

Al parecer no funcionaba, así que recurrió a lo único que funcionaria, pues lo había hecho cuando era pequeña, pero solo como un juego.

Alaska: no me dejas otra opción…..(mordió una oreja de clasificado) despierta!

Clasificado: auch! Eso duele! (abriendo un ojo).

Alaska: (rodo los ojos) bien, y despertaste….ayúdame a despertar a los demás.

Los dos lobos despertaron a sus compañeros que estaban de los dos lados (montaña a la derecha, mecha corta y Eva a la izquierda).

Montaña: ¿Q-Que paso?

Alaska: nos atraparon.

Mecha corta: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo?

Alaska: solo, recuerdo haber tenido mucho sueño.

Clasificado: igual yo, nunca me había sentido tan cansado.

Alaska: solo espero, que los pingüinos y cristal haigan salido de aquí.

Una voz casi desconocida se escucho entre las sombras, esa voz pertenecía a Dubois.

Dubois: valla, valla ¿Qué tenemos aquí? A dos lobos, un bebe foca, una lechuza y….un oso polar…se supone que deben estar en peligro de extinción.

Nadie dijo absolutamente nada, solo escuchaban a la malvada mujer que tenían enfrente, lo peor es que había dicho que debían de estar en peligro de extinción. Eso quiere decir que tratara que su propia especie de cada uno desaparezca. Uno de los guardias interrumpió esa incomoda conversación, al verlo Alaska se alteraba mas, reconoció de inmediato al hombre que sostenía la jaula, donde estaba antes Cristal.

Guardia 3: disculpe!

Dubois: ¿Qué sucede?

Guardia 3: la cachorra ha escapado.

Dubois: ¿Qué?

Alaska se calmo un poco, pero sospechaba que algo muy malo iba a ocurrir pronto.

Dubois: (esos pingüinos siempre me dieron problemas) vallan tras ella, atrápenla y esta vez no la dejen escapar.

Alaska: Ay no!

**En el bosque**

Skipper: ¿Qué plan tienes?

Cristal: amm bueno, esta es mi primera vez, pero lo voy a intentar…el plan es ir a la ciudad, donde podemos encontrar ayuda de mis parientes y atraer la atención de los humanos.

Kowalski: Pero no crees que Dubois escape cuando la metan a la cárcel. De acuerdo a mis investigaciones, ella escapo de la cárcel de Italia.

Cristal: No lo había pensado…debe haber una solución, una evidencia para que sea la más buscada mundialmente.

Cabo: Quieres decir que la vamos a delatar.

Cristal: Eso sería resumido.

Skipper: ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso? Nadie tiene evidencia.

Cristal: bueno, eso puede cambiar, porque durante mi estadía en ese horrible lugar (espero no tener pesadillas después), creo que algo tomo fotos.

Skipper: y ¿ese algo es?

Cristal se removía su pelaje, que era bastante y de ahí apareció un collar canino, ella presiono un botón y de este salió un chip, lo agarro y lo puso en la computadora del jet, la computadora lo detecto y apareció la evidencia necesaria, esta evidencia era la más horrible de todas. Los pingüinos estaban con el pico abierto, no podían creer lo cruel que era Dubois.

Cabo: Que horrible!

Cristal: Bien, hay que enviarlo cuando antes.

El archivo de la evidencia había sido enviada, ahora necesitaban ir por ayuda, para retener a Dubois.

Skipper: y ¿funcionara?

Cristal: si, ¿Por qué no funcionaria?

Kowalski: Porque es lo que pensó tu padre cuando cabo fue secuestrado por Dave.

Cristal: ooh, no, no supe de eso pero estoy segura que funcionara.

Cabo: y amm ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? Sin que sospechen.

Cristal: ¿alguna vez, no sé, han utilizado un disfraz?

Skipper: si, te refieres a de nuevo usar esos trajes, que nos hizo usar tu padre, olvídalo!

Cristal: esos trajes, (aguantándose la risa) no, no….esto los hará parecer un humano.

Kowalski: eso es imposible… ¿o tal vez?

Cristal: nada es imposible. (Accionando un botón)

Al accionar un botón apareció un traje idéntico a un humano, se veía como si fuera de verdad.

Cristal: y ustedes lo van a usar.

Kowalski: ¿Cómo vamos a saber cómo funciona?

Cristal: no es tan difícil, solo tienen que activarlo…zzz…con el único botón verde y de ahí manejan los….zzz…controles con facilidad….Bien vamos no tenemos toda la noche….zzzz….tenemos que….zzzz….ir por ayuda…..zzzz.

Skipper: Es mejor que descansemos, Cristal debe estar cansada de estar mucho tiempo alerta en ese lugar.

Cristal se había quedado dormida de una manera muy graciosa y tierna a la vez. Cabo le pidió una manta a Rico, se la dio al instante, cabo tapo con la manta a Cristal, que solo bostezo tiernamente.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

El sol estaba en su punto más alto, haciendo que Cristal quiera alejarse de la luz o al menos alejarla de sus ojos.

Cristal: 5 minutos más Mama….zzz…espera, no estoy en casa….Hay NO! Me quede dormida.

Cabo: Que sucede.

Cristal: cabo despierta, debemos ir por ayuda ya!

Skipper: lo vamos hacer pero tranquila.

Cristal: (suspiro) Está bien, es que no sabía que tanta era la presión de esto…..ahora entiendo a mis padres.

Skipper: Bien hay que seguir con el plan.

Los pingüinos no dudaron en subir al androide, cuando se cerró por completo se sentían un tanto extraños al estar dentro de una maquina, pero vieron que no había ningún problema por que podían respirar por unos pequeños agujeros que no se podían ver.

Cristal se puso por sí sola la correa para perros, se sentía extraña actuar como una mascota normal, pero debía hacerlo por sus padres y para que no sospecharan los guardias que ya estaban en sus puestos.

Cristal: ¿Listos?

Skipper: Por supuesto.

Cristal se paro en dos patas y activo la puerta para que se abriera. La puerta se abrió, y se activo su camuflaje para que nadie intentara entrar. El androide que contenía a los pingüinos, empezó a caminar como un humano, junto a Cristal, que estaba muy pensativa, pues no había dicho nada.

Skipper: (que manejaba la cabeza) ¿Estás bien?

Cristal: si, solo algo pensativa…..la verdad no sé si ellos quieran ayudar.

Rico hizo algunos balbuceos, los cuatro pingüinos entendieron lo que había dicho, pero Cristal no había entendido nada. Así que skipper le explico lo que dijo Rico.

Skipper: Lo que quiso decir Rico, es que si no te ayudan les daremos algo para decir que si te van ayudar.

Cristal: Gracias! Pero creo que yo tengo otro método más efectivo, para que los humanos me ayuden.

Skipper: ¿Hablabas de los humanos? Sabes que solo te escucharan ladrando ¿verdad?

Cristal: si, lo sé….primero hay que convencer a mis parientes caninos.

Se acercaban a la salida del bosque, así que dejaron de hablar para pasar de largo a esos guardias que querían atrapar a cristal, ella los reconoció y los vio con odio y enseñando sus pequeños pero agudos diente, gruñendo.

Caminaron más hacia el pueblo que no estaba muy lejos. Al llegar pasaron por el parque y de ahí descansaron un poco, algunas personas curiosas se acercaron a Cristal y le preguntaron a su "dueño" si la podían acariciar.

Cristal no se porto agresiva ni nada, de hecho era una buena actriz pues les hacía a los humanos los trucos más irresistibles, haciendo que los humanos exclamaran un "aww", eso hizo que los pingüinos se extrañaran un poco, no sabían que era muy buena.

Continuaron su "paseo", cristal vio al otro lado de la calle la comisaria, en sus ojos azules se veía una chispa de esperanza. Pasaban carros, tanto los pingüinos como cristal, miraban de los dos lados, cuando ya no había ningún carro a la vista, prosiguieron su camino hasta llegar a la comisaria. En la entrada unos grandes perros muy similares a los lobos se irguieron al ver a una intrusa, aunque era pequeña la consideraban así.

¿?1: ¿Tú quien eres? Pequeña.

Cristal: soy cristal, vengo hablar de algo muy urgente con ustedes.

¿?2: ¿No crees que eres muy pequeña para venir con tu humano hasta acá?

Cristal: grrr, YA ME HARTE! Nadie me dice pequeña más que mis padres, que desafortunadamente fueron atrapados por Chantel Dubois. (Triste y agachando las orejas).

¿?1: Espera un segundo….hablas de esa oficial demente del incidente del zoo de Nueva york.

Cristal: Si! Esa misma… ¿Cómo lo saben?

¿?2: Bueno porque nuestros amos, recibieron un email desconocido y ahí había evidencia valiosa, según escuche de mi propio amo.

Cristal: (entonces está funcionando mi plan) Entonces, ¿me van ayudar?

¿?1: (Olisqueo un poco a cristal) No, eres de por acá ¿verdad?

Cristal: no, de hecho…

El segundo perro también la olisqueo, a él le parecía familiar el aroma, pero de ¿Dónde?

¿?2: Creo reconocer ese olor, mmm si no me equivoco es de Ráfaga polar.

Los cuatro pingüinos que estaban dentro del androide, casi se caen de sus asientos, pues los habían descubierto, Cristal estaba sorprendida, pero mantendría su postura.

¿?1: ¿Estás seguro de que tu nariz no miente?

¿?2: Sabes que nuestras narices, nunca mienten.

¿? 1 : en eso tienes razón….entonces, ¿Cómo planeas rescatar a tu familia? Peque….es decir Cristal.

Los pingüinos hicieron acto de aparición algo que no se esperaban los perros policía, pero cristal les dijo con la mirada que ellos venían con ella. Los ladridos se empezaron a escuchar y los policías se asomaron, no vieron a los pingüinos, ya que ellos se escondieron de inmediato. Uno de los policías se acerco a los perros que conversaban con cristal en su idioma, nada entendible para el humano.

¿?: ¿Qué hacen muchachos? ¿Acaso no me van a presentar a su amiga?

El joven policía había trabajado en la reserva natural donde había nacido la mama de Cristal, así que sabía como tratar a los lobos en especial a los cachorros. Cristal lo veía curiosa, había tenido su primer contacto con los humanos del parque, pero aquel humano tenía el aroma de lo más amable y gentil en comparación con Dubois.

El policía se acercó a cristal con mucho cuidado para no asustarla demasiado y le ofreció un pedazo de carne. Al principio cristal dudaba, pero la amabilidad y la forma de acercarse le dio confianza y comió el pedazo de carne a gusto, no evito mover su cola contenta y se dejo acariciar.

¿?: Sabes me pareces muy familiar (cargando a cristal, para verla mejor). Te pareces mucho a Alaska, seguramente es tu mama, ¿cierto?

Cristal ladro contenta porque había alguien que más o menos la entendía. El policía interpreto ese adorable ladrido con un "si". La dejo de nuevo en el suelo, por que escucho de uno de sus compañeros la noticia de la ubicación de la foto. Cristal lo escucho todo y entro por la puerta para perros, sorprendiendo a otros policías, cristal se acercó al policía que la había tratado muy bien y sin previo aviso salto a su regazo y con sus patas señalo la ubicación y ladro indicándole al policía que de inmediato entendió, porque él se había preguntado donde estaban los padres de esta cachorra.

¿?: Quieres decir que tus padres fueron atrapados por Dubois.

Ella asintió ladrando, indicándole que se diera prisa, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, el joven llamo a sus compañeros y les dijo lo ocurrido, no dudaron en seguirlo sabían que el tenia experiencia con los lobos y sabía muy bien sus gestos.

Los perros policía subieron a la camioneta, junto con cristal y sorprendentemente ahí también estaban los pingüinos, que se sorprendieron de cómo había convencido a los humanos.

Skipper: me impresionas.

Cristal: Gracias!

Los perros policía se acercaron a la cachorra y empezaron de nuevo, presentándose con su nombre. Cristal les conto todo lo que había sucedido esos días, uno de ellos le dijo a cristal que eran primos por parte de su madre, tenía mucho sentido, por el tamaño y la orejas.

Ya estaban en marcha el plan, es hora de rescatar a sus padres y a sus compañeros de equipo.


End file.
